Aaron Livesy: One Year
by Dayne Dinning
Summary: One year after Jackson's death loved ones remember Jackson fondly. And Aaron returns unexpectedly.
1. One Year

"ONE YEAR"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

- This fanfic marks the one year anniversary of Jackson's Walsh' death and the beginning of a new fanfic.

...

-7th June 2012-

Chas walked down the stairs of the woolpack sighing loudly, she was tired, she hardly slept lately, the stress of her affair with Cameron was becoming too much, but she liked him, maybe even loved him. Some days however she wondered if it was worth the hassle, and this day was one of them. She walked into the lounge and saw Diane making a cuppa. Chas smiled. "Morning"

"Morning love" Diane replied with a smile. "Kettle's just boiled, you want one?" she asked.

Chas shook her head. "No thanks Diane, erm I was wondering if I could take the morning off, I need to pop into town for some things" she told her.

"Yeah course love, got plenty on hand here" she smiled.

"Thanks" Chas was grateful and left the lounge and grabbed her coat and bag, and walked out of the back door to her car.

As she was about to get in Cameron ran up to her. "Hi" his usual charming smile made her feel weak but she was too busy to even think about him, and it was one of those days.

"Hi" she replied bluntly.

Cameron frowned. "Something wrong?"

"No, just busy today so I'd prefer not being held up" she told him.

"Oh, okay...I'll call you later" he told her.

"Don't bother" she sat in the driver seat and slammed the door shut, leaving Cameron confused.

...

A few hours later, Chas parked up behind the pub once again and headed down the village to the graveyard. The only people on Chas' mind right now were Aaron and Jackson, but Jackson more so; it had been a year since his death; Hazel had gone, Aaron was gone. She didn't think anyone else would come to lay flowers or to visit on this day. She checked her watch, it was half twelve, then she remembered the day one year ago, going to Dale head with Paddy to confront Jackson about what had upset her son once again. But when she got there it was made clear, a shiver went right through her, it was probably the exact time when he lost his life, in that moment as she walked down the village carrying the big bouquet of flowers.

Moments later she stopped in front of Jackson's headstone _Loving Son & Boyfriend _she read and smiled. "You certainly were kidda" she spoke, another fresh bouquet had been laid, when she read the card it was from Jerry and she felt bad for not even thinking he'd go. Chas sighed and knelt down on the grass and placed the bouquet down next to Jerry's. She felt silly and awkward for sitting there but she felt a need too, for the people who were unable to be there.

"So..." she smiled. "I hope you're looking over my Aaron over there in France...but Ed though...I think you might have approved, he's a good lad. It's just a shame Aaron's not here, he does some stupid things but I love him all the same, and I'm proud of him, I know you'd be too..." she took a breath. "He won't have forgotten..." she shook her head slightly. "No chance, keep this between me and you but you were the love of his life..." she sighed. "Oh Jackson I wish you were still here...he was a mess after you'd gone, typical Aaron...he bottled everything up, and he began to hurt himself" she closed her eyes. "The day I found him in his room and I unzipped that hoody...It doesn't bare thinking about...he thought he did the wrong thing that he should have tried harder...but he's better now, but he knew deep down all along it was right what he did. I'll be honest +love; I hated you for what he did. It almost ruined him" she spoke; she hoped that if Jackson could hear he'd understand what she was saying. "So you're walking up there I hope...I hope you are looking after him Jackson because he'll be a wreck today...and there's no one around him that truly understands...just give him a sign that you're okay..." she found herself tearing up.

"Do you remember the day I came to Dale head while you were working on it?" she chuckled to herself. "You were so sincere and caring towards Aaron and respectful towards me, I had to smile when I left the house...We all wish and wonder about the what ifs, I know Aaron has and I have too...I often wonder how my sons life would be now if you hadn't gone, how your relationship would be" she smiled. "He wouldn't have ever given up on you, but you know that, he was there till the end" she smiled, kissed her fingers and rested them on top of the headstone. "I won't leave it so long next time love" she told him. "See you soon" she spoke softly and stood up, she took in a deep breath of fresh air and turned around and then remained fixed on the spot.

Aaron was stood in front of her, wearing his usual trackies, and hoody with his hands in his pockets. "Hi mum" he said with a smile.

TBC...


	2. More Than Meets The Eye

"MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

-This fanfic **follows on immediately** from _One Year_

...

Aaron was stood in front of her, wearing his usual trackies, and hoody with his hands in his pockets. "Hi mum" he said with a smile.

Chas quickly shot to her feet; she couldn't believe her eyes "Aaron? What? How? When?"

Aaron smiled and before he knew it his mum flung her arms around him squeezing him as tight as she could. As they hugged a silent tear fell down Chas' cheek. She pulled away with her hands on her sons shoulder "Hi son".

They both walked over to a nearby bench and sat down. Aaron looked at his mum; he'd missed her so much not that he'd never admit it. "It's good to see you son" she put her hand on his knee.

"It's only been two months but I had to come back mum. I had to see him today. I have to speak to him. Bet you thought I'd forget?"

Chas smiled "Never entered my mind at all"

Aaron looked over at the grave; he couldn't believe it had been a full year. "Anyway" he spoke, letting out a breath as he did. "What you doing here mum? Today of all days?"

Chas sighed "Well truth be told I couldn't not Aaron. You were in France, Hazel is...well... somewhere and I just wanted to keep him company and to tell him you were thinking about him. He didn't deserve to be alone today" she shook her head. "But I know he'll have the biggest smile on his face now you've come back son" her eyes were welling up, as were Aaron's.

"I don't know about that...I've let him down I know I have, the things I've done to myself, the trouble I've caused I-" he stopped to wipe a tear from his cheek.

"Oh Aaron, don't worry about that it's over now right?" she asked

"Yeah... I promise" he reassured her. "Have you been to see Adam or Paddy? They'll be so pleased to see you" she enthused

"No no I haven't, I headed straight here, I don't want them to know, I don't know if I'm staying or not, please mum?" he was getting slightly worked up.

"Ok son, mum's the word" she smiled then looked at her son who was lost in a world of his own, just sat looking at Jacksons grave. "I'll leave you two to it son, please don't just go, pop to the pub when you're done so we can talk yeah?" Aaron nodded. "Through the back door though, I'm on the run remember" he smirked then smiled.

"I don't need to be reminded of that" she told him as she leaned down and kissed her sons forehead and walked toward the exit of the cemetery.

Aaron slowly approached Jackson's grave and sat down in front of it, re-reading the words engraved on the headstone, flashbacks of the fatal day flashing before him. He touched the headstone and brushed his fingertips down it. "Hi mate, missed me?" he laughed shaking his head "I'm missing you more than you'll ever know" he looked up, it started raining. "Bet your not missing this stuff are ya? Bet you're sunning yourself laughing at me getting drenched?" he pulled his hood up over his head. "So how you been mate? Alright?... I'm glad. Listen...I'm sorry Jackson I know I've let you down but it was hard, the self harm just made things easier, no one could ever understand how I felt. I'm sorry for treating Hazel like crap as well, I hope you can forgive me Jackson, I broke my promise to you and I can't forgive myself for that" Aaron began to cry silently. "I've turned things around now, I've had a steady job, a boyfriend" he laughed "Well had a boyfriend. He just wasn't you Jackson; I thought I was ready to move on but I'm just not, not there, not with him, it just wasn't right. I need to be near you, I know it's silly and I'll never move on with that attitude" he smiled and in his mind he heard Jackson's voice saying _Well change the attitude then_, Aaron sniggered and looked at the flowers lying at his headstone. There were two bunches, one from his mum and one from Jerry, which shocked Aaron. "Wow the two people you probably didn't expect to come have been" he laughed "Your mum would be here if she could Jackson, She's thinking of you, but you'll know that"

"But yeah Ed...He - It got too much to take, don't know how I got out if I'm being honest, could have done with being rescued..." he sighed. "There was no chance of that though eh? A foreign country...no mates" he sighed again. "Never mind I'm home now...there was something in France that I saw and it stuck ever since... 'Somebody told me that this is the place where everything's better and everything's safe' "he quoted. "And that's here...but I just don't think I can stay...if the police find out I'm here, I go to prison, simple as that...might have to make a phone call to your mum" Aaron chuckled. "I'll come by again, I promise" Aaron stood up and placed his hand on top of the gravestone and then walked off.

...

Aaron walked into the pub through the back door and closed it quietly not to rouse any suspicion. He stepped quickly over to the door of the living room and pushed it open and popped his head round. "Oh my god! Jesus mum!"

Chas' eyes widened as she lifted up off Cameron and adjusted her clothes. Cameron swallowed hard and turned, he saw no one but the voice, he knew who's it was. "Aaron?" he asked her.

Chas nodded. "Yeah but we have a bigger problem right now don't ya think?" she told him as she looked to the door again. "Aaron, Aaron love..." she walked over quickly and she saw him stood him the passageway. "You didn't need to see that"

"Cameron of all people? Does Debbie know?" he asked.

"Shhh" she told him. "No, get in here before someone sees ya"

Aaron sighed and followed her in. "I'm not even meant to be here..." he looked at Cameron. "So uh...I won't say anything, but doesn't mean I don't like what you're both doing"

"I appreciate that" Cameron said with a nod.

"We both do" Chas replied.

"Appreciate it?" he scoffed. "Yeah right okay, can you go please? I wanna talk to my mum"

Cameron nodded and grabbed his jacket and left the living room.

"I'm sor-"

"Don't mum" he sighed. "I just came to tell you that I can't stay...people will see me and you know what they're like...and I'll be in prison before I know it"

Chas nodded. "Something tells me you didn't just come back to visit...there's another reason why" she told him as she sat back down on the sofa.

Aaron walked over and sat beside her. "Yeah" he sighed. "You're right"

Chas turned and frowned at him.

"France is no more" he told her.

"And Ed?"

Aaron shook his head. "Nah...and stupid me...I was starting to like him more than what I did when I left here"

"What happened?" Chas asked softly.

Aaron shrugged. "You don't wanna know...is it alright if I kip here tonight?"

"Yeah, course it is...but Aaron you can tell me you know"

"I know but you won't like what it is" he sighed and stood up. "My old room still free?"

Chas nodded.

"Alright...I'll see you in a bit, just need some time"

"Alright see ya later love"

As Aaron walked off, she was curious and concerned as to what had happened between Ed and Aaron, she'd find out eventually, she knew that much.

TBC...


	3. Now, That Page Has Turned

"NOW, THAT PAGE HAS TURNED"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

-This fanfic **follows on a few hours** from _More Than Meets The Eye_

...

Chas was sat in the lounge of the pub thinking about Aaron mostly and Cameron the men in her life and both were playing a dangerous game, Aaron by coming home, she loved seeing him again but he had been right that if the police get any idea he's back he'd be sent to prison. And Cameron was having an affair with her. She sighed as she rubbed her eyes she then stood up. *Time to get ready for opening* she thought to herself as she started making her way to the bar but stopped when she heard Aaron coming down the stairs, she smiled she'd missed that sound he always used to run down making as much noise as he could, not purposely though that was just Aaron, it used to annoy her so badly but not then. She rushed to meet him at the bottom of the stairs.

When Aaron arrived at the bottom he was greeted by his mother, he raised an eyebrow and smirked. "What?" he chuckled.

Chas shook her head and stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I missed you so much; I thought I'd never see you again"

"I'm here now" he told her

Chas pulled back. "Yeah but for how long?"

Aaron shrugged. "I dunno mum"

Chas nodded sadly as Aaron walked to the back door.

"Aaron...tell me..." she pleaded.

Aaron let out a loud sigh at her words and rested his forehead against the door panel. Chas frowned. "Son?" she asked, concerned for him.

"He erm..." Aaron swallowed hard.

"What is it love? You can tell me anything you know..."

Aaron turned slowly. "I know, look he hurt me that's all" he explained.

Chas frowned. "That doesn't really help love; hurt could be a few things"

"Physical mum and the rest" he told her then quickly opened the back door.

Chas' eyes widened and jumped to stop him from leaving. "What do you mean the rest?"

Aaron sighed and avoided eye contact with her. "Ever think your son would be a rape victim?" he then looked at her with tears in his eyes. "No me either...Jackson would never have hurt me, ever...and I wish I could go back and say that I loved him on the roadside because he'd be here..."

Chas was silent but her tears said it all.

"I wonder all the time what he would be doing now if he was still alive and we were together, what he'd be up to at work or...or what our plans would be on a night time, what we'd do at the weekend, if we'd ever adopt a kid...but none of that will ever happen so then...I got stuck being abused by a guy who supposedly fell for me and I fell for back"

"Oh Aar-" Chas started.

Aaron shook his head quickly. "Don't mum...you know I was thinking before and not many people know the real reason why I left...I might be safe here"

Chas tried to swallow the lump in her throat before she tried to speak again, but watching the heartbreak on her sons face made it worse. "Y-You'll always be safe here son"

Aaron nodded. "I'm gunna go out and if you like we'll talk later"

Chas nodded and wiped her eyes. "Yeah sure love...Are you okay?"

"Nah" he told her with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You will be" she told him.

Aaron smiled faintly and opened the back door again. "Don't tell anyone I'm back...wanna surprise a few"

Chas nodded with a smile before he left.

...

Aaron stood outside of Dale head, staring intently at the house with his hands in his pockets. The memories came back, some good but the bad ones overshadowed the good, but still Jackson was alive in that house and despite the end Jackson was there, even when he pushed Aaron away to be with another man who then turned out to be Flynn. Even that was short lived but the reason was because of his realisation that he loved Jackson. Aaron nodded slightly. He was always there, in that house when Aaron wanted to see him.

"Why you staring at the house mate?" Dan came out and spoke with a raised voice.

Aaron frowned as he came back to reality then looked at the man, he had no idea who he was. "Err...sorry...I um...I used to spend a lot of time here..."

As Aaron was explaining Bob walked out, and was surprised to see Aaron. "It's alright Dan, he's a friend"

"Oh...right, sorry mate..." Dan apologised before walking back inside and Bob walked over to Aaron. "Well well...haven't seen you in a while"

Aaron smiled. "Ran off with that rugby player didn't I?"

"Ahhh I see" Bob smiled. "How'd that go?"

Aaron scrunched his face and shook his head.

"Ah, well it's good to see you Aaron"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah you too Bob...listen sorry about that I just..."

"I know Aaron and you don't have to explain yourself" Bob smiled.

"Have you heard anything from Hazel?" Aaron wondered.

"She's called a few times since she left, sends me postcards you know"

Aaron smiled. "I miss her"

"You and me both mate"

Aaron nodded. "I better head off, got a few people to see"

"See you around mate"

Aaron smiled slightly as he turned and walked off.

...

Aaron walked up the muddy path to Butler's farm it had only been two months since he left for France but somehow it felt like years and he was nervous to see Adam again. He could see Adam and it looked like he hadn't seen him which was the way he wanted it to be. He smirked as he got near to him. "Fancy a snog Mr. Barton?"

Adam smirked instantly and it grew into a huge smile. He turned and saw Aaron walking up to him. Adam laughed. "Mate!" he shouted in excitement as he walked a few steps to him. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked with a smile as he wrapped his arms around his best mate.

Aaron nodded, he was going to get that a lot until everyone had saw him again. "I'm home mate"

"You what?" Adam pulled back.

"I'm back" Aaron made it clear. "I thought that only a few know why I went away really, and I doubt there gunna dob me in it with the police so I'm back"

"No course we won't but what about Ed?" Adam asked with a frown.

Aaron looked out at the fields and the countryside in the distance. "Don't want to talk about it mate" he turned back and smiled faintly. "Wasn't working"

"Oh, sorry mate...want to come in for a brew?"

"Yeah if you're sure...I know you're busy here I don't mind if I just see you later..." Aaron suggested.

"Yeah I'm crazy here but I was gunna have one anyway, come on and you can tell me all about France, don't have to talk about Ed it's alright" Adam smirked, and then let out a deep breath. "I've missed you mate"

"Yeah, me too"

...

It was well into the night now, the pub was shut, Chas was pacing worried about Aaron, she hadn't seen him all day and he hadn't been back yet. It was almost midnight. She'd already cleaned the bar several times in sheer worry. "Come on Aaron" she mumbled to herself when the back door clicked open and she ran into the passage and saw him stumbling inside. "Aaron?" she asked with a frown. "Woah I can smell you from here"

Aaron started laughing. "I'm sorry mum, me and Adam we went into town...a-an" he explained but couldn't get his words out.

"And had one too many?" she finished for him.

Aaron nodded and reached for the banister on the stairs and used it to support himself as he lowered down onto one of the stairs. He let out a prolonged breath. "It was alright at first" he said out of the blue.

Chas frowned slightly and walked over and sat beside him on the stairs. "What was love?"

"Me and Ed..."

"Oh ok...tell me son"

Aaron nodded. "When we got to France it was quite funny actually but I didn't show that it was but we got the wrong door key and we couldn't get in, he had to go and get it...then he started this thing with a ball he called it yorkie...talked to it, took the mick that sort of thing" Aaron shook his head with a smirk. "That was funny too, then one day it kicked off and I left and stayed in a hotel I called him and explained the real reason I was there, I talked about Jackson a bit and in not so many words I said that I loved Ed...I guess I did...at least I thought so..."

Chas sat quietly listening.

"One night I got home late from work and he was so mad, I'd never seen anything like it, we argued he said some things I said some things and he punched me, then again...and again..."

Chas sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Then he couldn't have been more sorry...I mean he just beat me to a pulp and he was just sorry then the controlling started...I couldn't take it and I tried to leave but he stopped me and hit me again...he always helped clean me up, I thought I should just let him, there was nothing else I could have done anyway I was numb, so then as if everything was normal I went to bed that night, sleeping in the same bed..." he sighed. "You shouldn't have to hear this mum"

Chas placed her hand on Aaron's cheek and turned his face so he could look at her. "Hey...you shouldn't have had to go through that..."

Aaron swallowed hard and a few tears fell from his eyes. He cleared his throat. "The next morning I woke up and he was on top of me..." he scrunched his face as he explained. "I didn't want anything to do with him, I tried to stop him but I couldn't" Aaron shook his head and closed his eyes as he relived the agony of that event. "Jackson was my last...b-before the accident and...It hurt me, I-it would have anyway but that was different" he frowned and the pain in his expression deepened as he tried to make sense of it.

"I'm so so sorry love" she managed to say as she pulled him into a hug and he let out a loud agonising cry and he started to sob.

"I just want Jackson mum"

Chas began to rock him slightly. "Shh I know you do love, I know..."

TBC...


	4. If I Lay Here

"IF I LAY HERE..."

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

-This fanfic **follows on the next day** from _Now, That Page Has Turned_

_**Hey guys, thanks for reading and reviewing...so this chapter, well it came out of nowhere but I knew I had to follow up to the previous one...the scene with Adam again came out of nowhere and in my mind and when re-reading it makes sense to me...the way Aaron's feeling, what he's saying. I hope you guys think it does too x**_

...

Chas was busy washing some dishes in the kitchen, it was just gone half eight and she kept finding herself thinking about the late night conversation she had with Aaron after he walked in drunk. Ed had hurt her son, it wasn't just a few harsh words either; no it was way more than that and the hatred she held for Ed was immense. Her thoughts frustrated her and she sighed loudly as she threw down the t-towel onto the bench and rested against it. She closed her eyes and shook her head then heard footsteps walking through the living room; she turned and smiled when she saw Aaron dressed in his dressing gown, looking exhausted and ill.

He smiled back. "Hi" he said quietly.

"You look shocking love" she commented.

"Yeah well, had loads to drink didn't I?" he said with a sigh. "Listen about last night I-I shouldn't have told you"

Chas frowned. "You what?"

Aaron shrugged as he sat on the sofa. "I shouldn't have mum"

"Er well I'm glad you did. You're my son Aaron, you should be able to talk to me about anything especially after everything we've been through together" she told him as she walked over and sat beside him.

"Yeah alright...right as usual" he told her with a smirk.

"And don't forget it" she told him as there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it, just get some tablets down ya neck and you'll be fine" she told him as she got up and walked off.

...

"Someone looks even worse than my son does" Chas smiled as she let Adam in.

"Yeah, he's a bad influence you know" Adam chuckled.

"Yeah, I can believe that, you go on in I'm gunna go upstairs and get ready"

Adam nodded and walked into the back room, he started to chuckle when he saw Aaron sprawled out on the sofa, not even dressed yet. "Alright mate?" he asked.

"No" Aaron groaned in reply.

"Big night" Adam commented.

"You don't say" Aaron replied monotonously

Adam laughed then calmed down. "Listen we need to talk..."

"Go on then" Aaron said with a frown.

"Alright, alright...last night you said some stuff..."

Aaron sighed. "Will you just get to the point mate my heads banging and I feel angin'"

"Poet and you didn't know it" Adam quipped.

Aaron scowled at him.

"Nevermind" Adam sighed. "You told me about Ed...Whether you were meaning too or not...but you told me..."

Aaron's scowl dissipated and he swallowed hard. "Oh...right...No I didn't mean to tell ya but I did, let's just leave it there"

"Aaron!" Adam raised his voice. "You can't just leave it there; you were raped for god sake"

Aaron shrugged. "And what am I meant to do about it?" he asked.

"Tell the polic-..." it then dawned on Adam and he lowered his head, shaking it slightly.

"Exactly Adam"

"Well you've gotta do something mate"

Aaron sighed and sat up quickly in anger. "Yeah! Like what? Go back and get revenge! I remember what that did last time I tried getting revenge on someone, I'd rather go through the beatings an-and rape over and over again if it meant keeping the people I love safe and healthy!"

"You don't mean that, and nothing will happen to us Aaron come on mate"

"I'm not talking about you, my mum or Paddy..."

"Ed" Adam surmised.

Aaron nodded. "I can't get my own back just because I can't call the police alright an-and the truth is..." Aaron looked around the room. "I love him, but I walked away if he ever felt the same then I've done damage to him by leaving, and to be honest mate I'm struggling right now, Ed, what happened, the police, Jackson, everything"

"I'm sorry mate, it's all my fault"

"No Adam it's not...you made one mistake...I made loads and got away with them all...you wouldn't have, I wanted to do that for you and I did...and there's no reason to think I wouldn't have gone to France even if the fire hadn't have happened...and we were all oblivious to Ed, I had no idea my life would've been like that...and I didn't until he hit me...okay well I gave him that one...one off and all that...but the second time..." Aaron shook his head.

"It must have been horrible"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah it was but I'm here now..."

"For how long though?" Adam asked seriously.

"Anyone's guess mate" Aaron told him.

...

Aaron walked into Smithy cottage quietly, he'd missed this place so much, as he entered the kitchen no one was around except Leo crying in a moses basket. He walked over quickly and lifted him out and held him close. "Godfather to the rescue ay?" he smiled at him which stopped him from crying.

"It's alright Leo I'm coming!" Paddy shouted as he made his way down the stairs. Paddy stopped in his tracks at the bottom of the stairs as he looked into the kitchen.

"Alright Paddy?" Aaron smiled.

Paddy laughed. "Er...wh-?"

"What's he like eh? You'd think I'd been gone years...silly daddy...or is it daddy number one or two...suppose Rhona can decide that eh?" he teased then pulled a face at Leo which made him laugh.

"It feels like it...come here you!" Paddy told him and rushed to him and gave him a hug. "What brings you back?" he asked.

"Visiting" Aaron replied.

"I see...well I'm glad you are, I've missed ya mate"

"Me too..." Aaron said with a smile.

...

Aaron walked along the graveyard, Jackson's grave was a few metres away, and he smiled and started to talk. "Alright mate?" Aaron said as he let out a breath.

"Yeah...you?" a voice replied.

Aaron frowned and looked around, the voice seemed distorted. He reached Jackson's headstone and looked around some more. He smiled again. "I must be hearing things" he chuckled. "How you doing then eh? Missing me still? I hope so"

"Everyday" the voice was clearer now.

Aaron lifted his head and looked around again and he stepped back in shock. He swallowed hard, and a puzzled frown deepened along his forehead. "Jackson" he said as tears filled his eyes instantly.

"As my old normal self" he smiled lovingly at Aaron.

Aaron noted that Jackson was standing. "I can see that...but why are you here? I'm not really talking to you am I? You're just in my head...and the last thing I need is to be sectioned..."

Jackson chuckled. "You won't be...no one's around...and I'll shut up if anyone comes, so just chill alright" he smiled and stepped closer to him.

Aaron smirked and nodded. "Alright then..." he wiped away his tears.

"To answer your question Aaron, I'm here because I've heard you...you cry out for me even when you don't realise you're doing it and I hear you, I hear you all the time..." he sighed. "I-I don't regret this but I do wish the accident never happened..."

Aaron nodded. "So do I...I wish I could go back you know, I wish I never rang you, you'd still be in one piece...yeah we wouldn't be together but I'd have been able to try again, because I think I realised then what I was losing when you drove away"

Jackson nodded. "I know you're in pain" he said softly.

"Don't Jackson" he breathed.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm ashamed and I know where this conversation is going to go"

"You shouldn't be ashamed...he took advantage of you, he hurt you, and you didn't deserve that"

"Didn't I?"

Jackson sighed and shook his head. "No you didn't."

"Okay" Aaron said with a nod, letting it go. "Can I touch you?"

"You can try but err...it'll just be fresh air..."

Aaron rolled his eyes. "I wish I could"

"I know you wish Aaron...I came here to tell you that what you've been thinking is not normal and that you can't I won't let you...your whole life is ahead of you, I love you so, so much words cannot even explain how much but I do Aaron, I always will but I won't let you, those thoughts in your head are wrong."

"But Jackson..."

"No, Aaron I can't let you..."

"But I miss you"

"I know..." Jackson stepped closer, right up to him. "I have to go...I love you so much"

Aaron started to cry as he acknowledged what Jackson had said, second's later Jackson was gone then another familiar voice caught his attention.

"Who you talking too?" Ed asked.

Aaron spun round and swallowed hard.

"I'm with you everyday" Jackson's voice echoed in Aaron's ears and it comforted him despite seeing the vile animal in front of him.

"Ed?" Aaron asked in shock.

Ed's look was stern. "Me and you need to have a chat don't you think?" he asked.

Aaron sighed and lowered his head. "Alright..."

TBC...


	5. We Belong Together

AARON LIVESY – ONE YEAR

"WE BELONG TOGETHER"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

-This fanfic **follows on immediately **from _If I Lay Here..._

...

Ed's look was stern. "Me and you need to have a chat don't you think?" he asked.

Aaron sighed and lowered his head. "Alright...but we're not talking here" he told him quickly.

Ed frowned. "Why not?"

"Because I said so...I'm not scared of you Ed so just do as I say we're not talking here"

Ed slightly nodded and walked ahead of Aaron. "But you're wrong, you are scared of me"

Aaron looked at him, a scared and nervous look filled his eyes and he took a deep breath and chose not to reply as he followed him.

Aaron and Ed left the graveyard and started walking slowly up the village, Aaron walked alongside him with his hands in his pockets and his head down. "Running away says it all"

"I didn't run" Aaron snapped back. "I left you" he told him. "And don't think of asking why because you know full well why I did"

Ed flicked an eyebrow and pouted. "Yeah alright I get it...I-I don't know what got into me Aaron and I'm sorry...I have been since the first time"

Aaron raised his head and looked at him properly. "Well why still do it time and time again? The first time I thought it was a one off but you kept doing it and doing it"

"I know! And I'm sorry I really am, I love you Aaron"

Aaron scoffed. "As if, you wouldn't know love if it slapped you in the face"

Ed then raised his arm and elbowed him in the face quickly after checking no one was around. He breathed hard angered by Aaron's words.

Aaron stumbled back, his eyes closed and his face scrunched as he tried to deal with the pain from the impact. Then he felt Ed's hand grip his arm and pull him off the street to the seat by the phone box. Ed sighed as he sat Aaron down.

Aaron began to cry a little, he couldn't take any more of this. "Guess that's another one to the bruises eh?" he asked.

"Thought you liked it though? Considering the state of your stomach and chest?"

Aaron eyed him angrily. "Don't bring that up!"

"Right here's the thing Aaron...you have two days to get back to France, to me otherwise I'll call the police and tell them where you are, is that understood?"

"You wouldn't" he sniffled.

"And you thought I wouldn't have hurt you yes? Well you got that wrong...two days Aaron..." Ed rose to his feet and leaned down and kissed Aaron's forehead to which he grimaced too. Ed then pulled away. "I love you"

Aaron didn't react, he just sat still quietly as he waited for him to leave.

**...**

Hours had passed, Cain had noticed Aaron sitting on the seat a few times when he was working, it didn't bother him the first few times but then as it began to get to the end of the day he was still sat there. As he walked up to him after locking the garage for the day he wished he'd went to see him earlier but work had been too busy.

It started to rain halfway up. Cain sighed "Typical" he mumbled; but as he watched Aaron, his nephew didn't even seem to flinch.

When he reached the seat, he sat beside him. "You've been out here a while" he commented.

"Hmm?" Aaron mumbled and slightly motioned his head in the direction of Cain.

Cain frowned. "What's happened to your eye?" he asked.

"I knocked into something" he replied, his voice flat and empty of emotion.

"I see, so come on...what's up?" he asked.

"Everything" he told him.

"Start from the beginning then"

"Nah...Wouldn't fit your tough image" he told him and then started to get up.

Cain frowned "Aaron?" he asked then pulled him back down to the seat; Aaron winced when Cain took hold of his arm. "I didn't grab you that hard kid, what's the matter?"

"Ed's the matter Cain..."

"Alright; how?"

"Domestic violence...kinda been a victim of that pretty much since I got to France...oh and rape yeah add that to the list..." he said angrily.

Cain was taken aback. "Have you told anyone?"

"My mum...Adam...but they can't do anything..."

"You didn't knock into something did ya?" Cain asked to which Aaron then started to cry and shake his head.

"Ed's here...he did it...h-he threatened that if I didn't go back to France he'd tell the police I was here"

"You what?"

Aaron sighed and wiped his eyes. "It doesn't matter...I'll have too"

"You're not going anywhere"

Aaron turned and looked him in the eyes. "You don't get it Cain, I have too! Look I-I'm sorry alright, I'm probably not the nephew that you wanted, but I'm done alright, I'm done...I can't take it anymore...I probably wouldn't feel it if he beat me again anyway, so numb..." he said sadly.

"But you do feel it Aaron and you're a part of this family, and you're right you're not what I expected alright because your much more than that, you turned out gay...yeah it was weird but I had your back...I always have done...do you remember the day Jackson died and I found you in Debbie's and you stood heartbroken...and I gave you a way out?"

Aaron wiped his eyes and nodded.

"Well I'm gunna do it again...but you don't need to know about any of it okay? Don't worry about Ed"

"Cain?" he looked at him again, confusion on his face. "But I love him"

"You can't love someone who beats you to a pulp an- and rapes you"

Aaron sighed and nodded as he looked to the floor.

"I'm gunna get your mum okay..."

"Why?" Aaron asked.

"Because she's your mum and you need her...plus I've got something to do"

"Okay" Aaron replied quietly.

...

Cain walked into the pub, it was busy and Chas was serving behind the bar. "Chas...I need a word..." he told her.

"Er...Can it wait? Kinda busy here if you haven't noticed...yeah that's nine fifty seven please" she told Cain and dealt with a customer at the same time.

"It's Aaron" that caught her attention. She threw the money in the till and walked over to him. "What's happened?"

"He's been sat by the phone box for hours, I just finished work and I've had a word with him and he's told me everything...he needs you and I've got to be somewhere I don't want to leave him alone"

Chas nodded and rushed to the other side of the bar then out of the pub with Cain. They stood in the pouring rain. "Cain he's not there, it's busy in there is this a joke?"

"No! He was there a minute ago!" Cain sighed.

"I'll look for him when I've done what I need too, till then keep ringing him"

Chas nodded with a worried look on her face and she spun on her heel and ran back in the pub.

...

The snapping of the stones beneath his feet were a very familiar sound, he'd been there before; he looked ahead. The pile of pallets brought tears to his eyes. Looking at the area, you wouldn't think there was an accident there not even two years ago. He sighed and continued walking. He stepped over the metal rail and took in a deep breath as he lowered himself to the ground. Tears had soaked his face and his eyes were bloodshot. All he had to do now was wait.

He'd waited no more than twenty minutes before he saw the lights in the distance. He breathed in. He was ready. The lights were getting closer. He breathed out as he got to his feet. He was calm and his body was relaxed.

_This isn't the way Aaron _Jackson's voice echoed in Aaron's ears.

"It's too late for that now" he replied and closed his eyes willing and ready to be taken to Jackson...

TBC...


	6. It All Comes Down To This

AARON LIVESY – ONE YEAR

"IT ALL COMES DOWN TO THIS..."

-This fanfic **follows on immediately **from _We Belong Together_

****PLEASE READ** Descriptions of a violent nature are considered Fiction rating MA. So with that I feel that I should warn you before reading, thanks guys x**

...

Cain looked up as a Boeing seven four seven was rising up through the night sky as it had taken off from Leeds-Bradford; he sighed and walked through the main doors of the airport. His target was in sight, he smirked as he barged over. He received a few nasty looks from the bystanders in the queue to the check in desk. He ignored them off and reached out and grabbed Ed by the shoulder and pulled him back.

Ed spun round with a deep frown on his face. "What the hell you doing? I'm waiting to check in here"

"Yeah well not now you're not, get out now!" Cain raised his voice and grabbed his jacket and pulled him all the way back to the exit doors and back out of the airport.

...

The noise of the train speeding toward him drowned out any noise around him, his eyes were still closed. His body still relaxed and he was as calm as he had ever been. The noise was getting louder and louder as it got nearer, he let out a content breath. He was ready.

Seconds later he felt arms around him and his legs lifted from the ground, at this point he'd opened his eyes, he couldn't tell who it was who'd got him and the darkness didn't help. As he crashed to the floor he winced in pain, as did Cameron.

Cameron sat up. "What the hell are you doing?" he raged as the train passed by.

Aaron swallowed hard. "I-I..." he didn't know what to say as he sat up properly.

"You're mum is worried sick about you Aaron! She mentioned where Jackson's accident happened but she wasn't sure, in fact she doubted you'd be here but I thought I'd check it out and I'm glad I did because if I was a few seconds later you'd be gone! I better call her" his tone was angry, only because he couldn't understand what he'd just witnessed. He took out his phone and began dialling Chas.

Aaron's mind wandered as Cameron called his mum. He wasn't bothered; maybe she needed to know what kind of mind set he had.

"Right, she's on her way..." Cameron told him and held out his arms as he thought. "W-What was that Aaron?" he wondered.

"Was it not obvious?" Aaron replied.

Cameron started to speak but stopped and sighed heavily. "Yeah it was mate but the question is why?"

"You're bleeding" Aaron noted.

"I'll be fine...answer me, come on Aaron?"

"You tell me why you're sleeping with my mum then?" he asked.

"B-Because I love her, stop side-stepping the issue Aaron, you can't, not this alright so just talk to me!" Cameron demanded.

"But what about Debbie?"

Cameron sighed. "I love her too alright, it's complicated"

"There you go then, so is this...what's just happened – it's all complicated" Aaron sighed

"Fine...If you won't talk to me I'm sure you're mum get it out of ya"

"Yeah she probably will Cameron but I'm not gunna start telling you the ins and outs of my life alright, my mum knows stuff, you don't and I'm not about to start telling you"

...

Aaron watched as Cameron spoke with Chas several metres away, his mum gave him the eye several times, at one point he saw her almost break into tears, it was probably the point of the conversation where Cameron told her how he stopped him. Aaron couldn't take that look on his mums face and he looked at the ground and wiped his tears away – he'd disappointed her.

"Hey you" she said softly as she sat on the stones beside him.

Aaron didn't look up.

"Been ringing you all night..."

He still didn't reply.

"Look Aaron...Cameron told me...I'm not gunna shout but I 'am angry at you, I told you, you could talk to me about anything and this...what you wanted to do, I never expected"

"I can't have Jackson back so I want to be with Jackson" he told her as he crumbled and broke down beside her.

Chas felt for him and pulled him into a hug. "You can't be thinking like that love" tears ran down her face and she wiped them away with her free hand.

"It's all I ever think about...ever since Ed started hitting me and using me as a sex toy"

Under normal circumstances it would be funny Aaron saying that but under these circumstances it wasn't and Chas wasn't laughing. "I understand love but Ed won't hurt you again I won't let him and as for his threats...they're empty. He won't be calling the police"

"And how do you know he won't?" Aaron asked as he looked at her through teary eyes.

"I don't know, I just know"

"That's not good enough"

Chas let out a little laugh. "I know but listen, whatever comes we'll deal with it together...I know you're not a Dingle by name, but you are by blood and you are one of us and we all have your back, you don't have to go through everything alone. You did before look how that ended"

Aaron sighed. "I didn't tell you because Jackson wouldn't have gotten his wish"

Chas sighed. "I'm sorry I need to learn when to shut up"

Aaron didn't reply.

"I need to ask this Aaron b-but how do you feel now that Cameron stopped you?" she wondered.

"Gutted. And that I want to get back on that track and wait for the next one"

"Well good job for me there few and far between" she told him as she got up. "Come on...its freezing let's get you home, we'll deal with this together"

...

Chas sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at her son wrapped in the duvet. "The bars still open but it shouldn't bother you we're quieter now..." she told him softly.

Aaron shook his head. "Nah, it'll be fine"

Chas smiled slightly. "You warm enough?"

"Yeah thanks"

Chas nodded and got up and looked towards the window, discreetly checking it was still locked, she didn't want him going anywhere. "I'll see you in the morning love, I love you so much" she told him from the doorway.

"Mum..."

"Yeah?" she replied her voice cracking as she felt her emotions building.

"I'm sorry; I'll go back to counselling...I'll try"

"I know you will, night son" she told him and left and went back downstairs to the bar.

Aaron closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep. Then the light from the landing came into the room as the door opened again. Aaron sighed. "Mum, seriously...I'm fine...get back to work"

"You won't be for much longer" The voice wasn't Chas' Aaron opened his eyes and shot up and reached for the lamp. His eyes widened when he saw Ed's bruised, battered and bloody face. "How'd you get in?" he swallowed hard.

"Quiet bar...landlady is upstairs...snuck in and hid until she finally left her precious son alone" he spat.

"Y-You can't be here"

"Well tough, I' am here and I'm not going anywhere" Ed told him as he stepped up to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, looking at Aaron, anger filling his eyes.

"W-What happened to you?"

...

"Bit of a to-do with a supplier, had it coming to him for months" Cain told her with a sigh. "Pint please"

"Bit weird that though hitting someone till your knuckles look like that and for what...parts?" she questioned as she poured his pint.

Cain let out a deep breath. "Yeah well, like I said...had it coming to him. Did you manage to find Aaron?"

"Uh yeah...he's in bed...don't really wanna talk about it if that's alright...I just wanna get this night over with and go to sleep myself" she smiled slightly. "Need to make a call though before I can sleep" she added.

Cain frowned. "Who too?"

...

Aaron was pinned up against the headboard Ed's hand was gripped around his neck and he was struggling for air, his arms were flapping around trying to get him off him. Aaron was scared; he'd never been so scared in his life. Ed wasn't budging but luckily for Aaron he was concentrating more on his grip than where Aaron's legs were. Aaron managed to unravel them from beneath the duvet and quickly jab him in the chest with both feet which knocked him back and loosened his grip enough so that he could move and get away.

Aaron fell onto the floor gasping for air, and he began to crawl towards the door as fast as he could. "W-Why have you done this to me?" Aaron asked as he regained his breath. "Have a bad childhood did ya? Well guess what me too! I don't go around hitting people"

Ed lunged onto the floor and tried to grab him. "Maybe not but you kill people right?"

Anger raged through Aaron with Ed's words and he rose to his feet before he could grab them and pull him back. Ed laughed and looked up at Aaron standing confidently. "What's this then?" he asked as he stood now too.

"Come on then Ed..." Aaron held out his arms and let them drop by his waist. "Do your worst, because to be honest I don't care anymore...tonight I sat on some train tracks wanting to die because you've driven me too it...you made me realise that the only love I'll feel will be for Jackson, not some piece of scum like you"

"Jackson this Jackson that, that's all I ever hear!" Ed raged.

"Jealous over my dead boyfriend? Cause that's normal behaviour isn't it"

Ed breathed hard and avoided Aaron's gaze.

"I don't care what happens from this point, but get this into your head. I 'am NOT coming back to France with you!" he spat. "I don't know what I ever saw in you and to think I let you have sex with me in this bed before we left...ughh...what was I thinking?" he asked with a smirk. "I'd rather have gone to prison"

Ed yelled in anger and went for Aaron and pushed him out of the bedroom and now onto the lit landing, where Ed could now see Aaron topless, but with several shades of purple and yellow covering his torso, stomach sides and back. "Want a piece?" Aaron spat.

Ed finally saw the damage he'd done and he felt no remorse either.

"What? No? Am I not flaunting myself enough for ya? Funny...didn't think I did last time...but still you hurt me..."

"Because I love you" Ed told him.

"What the hell is going on?" Chas shouted up the stairs.

Aaron's eyes widened. "Uh, nothing I just tripped...sorry..."

Chas sighed and started making her way up the stairs. "No...mum...it's alright I'm fine! I'm going back to bed"

"Oh okay then, night love"

"Yeah...night" he breathed in relief and waited until she was gone. "You don't rape who you love"

"It wasn't..." Ed shook his head.

"I didn't agree to it and when you were going at me I said no! Several times" he told him through gritted teeth, his tone angry but quiet so he didn't draw any attention again. Aaron watched him. He was pleased Cain had sorted him the smirk on his face showed it.

"What's amusing?" Ed asked.

"Your battered face...not nice is it?" he asked and began to laugh and then turned away from him.

Ed moved quickly and pushed Aaron into the wall, and held his head and banged it into the wall hard a few times; the first time sent him unconscious immediately. Ed hadn't realised however and then pushed him towards the stairs and Aaron fell down them hard and fast and his landing was harsh as his back had hit first.

...

"Did you make your call then?" Cain asked.

"Uh yeah I was gunna do it later but I had a minute so..." she smiled, and both she and Cain and a few other locals frowned at the noise coming from the back.

"Cain...I don't like the sound of that" shivers covered her entire body.

Cain nodded, neither did he, but he walked round the bar and Chas followed him, thenthe pub was filled with a scream, Cain ran into the bar. "Everybody out now!" he yelled.

"What's happened mate?" David asked.

"It's Aaron he's fallen down the stairs...can you call an ambulance please?" he asked quickly.

David nodded and took out his phone. "S-Sure..."

Cain ran back to Chas who was knelt down by him. "Cain...the...the door wasn't open before..."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes! Yes I'm bloody sure!"

Cain knelt down by her. He saw the blood by Aaron's head and hoped she hadn't. "The ambulance is on its way...he'll be alright..."

"Is he breathing?" she asked through her crying.

Cain leaned down by his mouth. "Yeah...barely" he replied, his voice shaky. "He'll be okay..." he said as he gently rubbed his sisters back.

TBC...


	7. Hanging On In There

AARON LIVESY – ONE YEAR

"HANGING ON IN THERE..."

-This fanfic **follows on the next day **from _It All Comes Down To This.._

...

He was surrounded purely by a white light, he heard whispers around him. Aaron frowned. "Hello?" he called out.

"You're an idiot" Jackson said as his body formed before him.

"Yeah well you need to breathe in...Makes you lighter..." Aaron smirked and Jackson chuckled.

"I remember" he said with a nod. "No but you really are an idiot...the train line really?"

Aaron lowered his head and nodded. "It was the only thing I could think of"

"Well don't be thinking about anything like that again alright?"

Aaron nodded. "Am I dead Jackson?" he asked.

"No babe you're not" he told him honestly.

"Where am I then?"

"Kind of in-between life and death...you'll be alright"

"What if I just wanna stay with you?" Aaron asked.

Jackson shook his head. "You can't because there's something better for you in life, and it'll come...Ed won't be back, you'll be able to live your life how you want...and I want you too so much, I want you to be happy Aaron and I mean truly happy. You deserve it so much..."

"But you'll wait for me?"

Jackson nodded his big brown eyes wide and his smile even wider. "As long as it takes"

...

Chas stared at the bandage around Aaron's head and the countless tubes and devices attached to her son's body, she didn't know what any of it did. She was exhausted; she'd not left the hospital since Aaron was brought their late the previous night. He was stable thankfully; she was told all she could do now was wait. She rubbed her eyes and looked back up at him.

"Mrs Dingle?" A doctor asked and Chas turned quickly to greet him.

"Yes that's me" She managed to smile.

The doctor nodded slightly. "I'm Doctor Grey I performed surgery on your son during the night..." he explained.

"H-How did it go?"

"Well your son suffered a depressed skull fracture, in English basically his skull caved inward and we operated for several hours to ease pressure from the brain itself, but what we found was that did not happen from his fall, can you shed any light on this?"

Chas was stunned and didn't know what to say at first. "H-He was attacked by his ex boyfriend, i-it has to have happened then" she explained."But what about his back?"

"Aaron suffered several ruptured disks to his middle and lower back due to the height of the fall, they have been repaired in surgery but there's no telling the extent of any damage to his back or his brain at this point until your son wakes up"

Chas frowned. "W-What? Could he have brain damage? O-Or..." flashbacks of Jackson filled her mind. She felt sick. "I-I don't even want to think about it"

"I suggest you don't Mrs. Dingle, all you can do now is wait until he wakes up. He's in the best place" he told her softly.

Chas nodded. "Thankyou doctor"

Dr. Grey turned and left the room, leaving Chas alone.

...

"How's he doing?" Charity asked as she walked in quietly.

Chas turned and jumped up immediately into Charity's arms and cried. "I-I don't know...he was in surgery for hours, he had a skull fracture and some ruptures disks in his back...I-I don't know if he'll be okay we just have to wait" she cried.

"Oh Chas I'm so sorry...he's a fighter alright, he'll be okay" Charity told her then frowned. "He got all those bruises off the fall?"

"Erm...not exactly...their Ed's doing..."

Charity's mouth fell open. "What?"

Chas just nodded. "And I'm sure this is too..."

"What makes you think that?" she wondered.

"Because the back door to the pub was locked before Aaron fell, when we found him it was open...someone got in and Ed is the only one I can think of who would want to do something like that to him"

"Bloody hell Chas"

"Yeah tell me about it. Listen I'-I'm alright"

"No you're not I can see that but I'm here alright..."

Their conversation stopped as commotion outside in the corridor caught their attention. "Just let me in Cain!" Adam raised his voice then barged passed and into the room. "Chas..." he said and swallowed hard when he saw his best mate lying on the bed unconscious. "I got here as soon as I could..." he explained.

"Well he'll appreciate it...come on you let's leave them too it"

Charity nodded and followed Chas out of the room.

Adam was now left alone with him. Now the damage Ed inflicted was plain for him to see now too on top of the accident, but he wasn't stupid either it was related somehow and the sadness for his friend caught up with him and he found himself wiping away tears. "If you can hear me mate I'm here alright, I'm not going anywhere...mums got Andy and Alex on the farm with her so she assured me they'd be okay...but even if we wouldn't be I'd still be here you know that though right?"

Obviously there was no reply and Adam sat down in the chair. "Please wake up mate"

...

"I can hear Adam" Aaron told Jackson. "And before my mum and Charity"

Jackson nodded. "It's because you're still alive, what does it tell you though?"

"T-" Aaron frowned. "That people care"

"Of course they do" Jackson chuckled.

"It's quiet...probably gone for a coffee"

Jackson smirked and nodded. Then he smiled.

"What?" Aaron asked.

"You need to wake up now..."

"Why? And I dunno how..."

"Because someone's just come into the room and something tells me you'd like to see her"

Aaron frowned. "I have no idea what you're on about"

"Meh, just like old times then"

Aaron chuckled.

"I'll see you soon Aaron" Jackson gave him a wink before he began to turn and walk into the white until he faded away.

Aaron stepped forward. "N-No! Jackson wait! I love you!" Seconds later there was just blackness.

...

Well into the evening the room was low lit but comfortable. The entire Dingle family and other visitors had left but the nurses allowed two to remain; Chas and Adam sat on either side of Aaron's bed.

"Do you remember when I first met Aaron?"

Chas nodded with a smile.

"I didn't like him one bit"

Chas chuckled. "I remember...he was very much a trouble maker though..."

"And now, I couldn't imagine life without him" he smiled but his eyes shone in the light.

Chas frowned. "You alright love?"

Adam shook his head and wiped his eyes. "I just want him to wake up and take the mick out of me or something"

"He will" she nodded.

"I-I better head off Chas but I'll be back tomorrow if that's alright?"

Chas smiled and got up and walked around to him. "Of course it is..."

Adam nodded and walked to the door, he turned before leaving. "Chas...the fire and everything, I' am really sorry...if I hadn't of..."

Chas rushed to him. "Hey love...no...Aaron might have gone to France even if that hadn't of happened, and there's no point in me being angry at you or you feeling guilty, everyone makes mistakes, and he's alive...he just needs to wake up. You're a great friend to him Adam, thank you for being here"

Adam nodded as his eyes were full of tears. "See ya"

As Chas walked back to her chair beside Aaron, the door opened again as she reached for his hand and held it tight. A surprised look washed across her face. "I-I didn't think you'd come..."

Hazel smiled slightly as she walked in. "I came by earlier when no one was here...but hospitals and seeing him like that well...you know"

Chas nodded, she understood.

"How's he doing?"

"Hanging on in there" Chas smiled. "Sit down..."

Hazel nodded and walked to the chair opposite. "I think you need to fill me in on a lot..." she told her.

Chas chuckled and nodded. "Uh yeah...where to start...?"

TBC...


	8. Wide Awake

AARON LIVESY – ONE YEAR

"WIDE AWAKE"

-This fanfic **follows on FIVE DAYS **after_ Hanging On In There_

...

Hazel had rarely left the hospital since she arrived, she wandered back from the coffee machine and overheard Chas complaining to Aaron's doctor that it had been five days and he still hadn't woken up yet. She watched from a distance and sighed, he would come around eventually. As she walked back in the rooms the beeping of the machines brought back terrible memories but she'd been back a while now and had gotten used to it again. She smiled down at Aaron who had become another son to her as she sat down. "Jackson once said your gorgeous when you're sleeping...suppose he was right too...in a motherly way of course" she smirked. "But you've been asleep far too long and if you don't hurry yourself up kid your mum's gunna have a breakdown or something she's that stressed" she then lifted her coffee cup and waved it around near Aaron's nose. "Come on bet you're dying for one aintcha?" When no response came she sat back and just waited.

...

Fast paced beeps began to fill the room, Hazel sat up alert, and Aaron seemed to be conscious and was reaching for the tube in his mouth. "Nurse!" Hazel yelled. "It's alright love, relax"

Aaron seemed to be choking.

The doors burst open, the nurse and Aaron's doctor rushed in followed by Chas. "What's happening?" she demanded.

"Your son seems to be waking up Ms. Dingle" he told her with a smile. "Just give us a second..."

Chas let out a deep breath and put one hand on her forehead and turned away. Hazel walked over and put her arm around her. "He's going to be okay"

Chas nodded quickly. "Yeah, yeah I know but what about his back...and brain damage and..."

"Shhh, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it" she comforted.

"Ms. Dingle?" the doctor spoke and both Chas and Hazel turned around. "Your son is awake, he might be groggy for some time but from first examinations he seemed to have suffered no brain damage, once he's more aware we'll get him down for a scan to check the damage to his back in more detail" he told her before he began walking out with the nurse.

Chas nodded and flashed a smile. "Thankyou doctor"

"Hazel?" came Aaron's voice and Chas couldn't help but smile. They both turned and walked back to their seats. "Yes love?" she asked with a smile and a tear in her eye.

"What are you doing here?" his voice was croaky and his frown was deep, he was confused.

Hazel looked at Chas. "Well you're mum called me told me what was going on...I had to come..."

"Mum..." he looked at her. "What happened?"

"You had an accident love, you fell down the stairs" she told him.

Then in that instant it all came back. "I-I just remember Ed forcing my head into the wall at the top of the stairs then it all went black..." he swallowed hard. "W-Wat..."

Chas quickly got up. "Sure love..." she grabbed a plastic cup and poured some water into it and placed her hand behind Aaron's head to support him as he lifted up to take a drink.

"That's better" he said with a sigh. "Thanks"

"So it was Ed then?" Hazel asked

Aaron nodded. "Yeah...ey you've got a tan eh?"

Hazel chuckled. "Well you know me, like catching some rays"

"I'm gunna call Cain and Paddy, let them know you're awake, I won't be long love" Chas told him as she stood up.

Aaron gently nodded. "See you in a bit" He waited until she left and looked at Hazel. "I've really missed you"

"Me too" she smiled.

"Listen...I-I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault, you're mum told me everything when I got here, practically broke down in tears she did"

Aaron looked sad and nodded. "Dunno how I got into that one, stupid or what?"

"No you saw an opportunity to see how it would go alongside running away of course" she smirked. "And it didn't work it's just a shame you went through all that"

"Well I'll know for next time eh?"

"I suppose" she said with a nod. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I fell down a flight of stairs and by the pain right onto my back...other than that yeah I'm just peachy" he told her and sighed. "Hazel...can I tell you something and promise you won't laugh?"

"I'd never laugh at you darling, not when your being serious" she told him softly.

Aaron nodded. "I went to the grave again the other day and...and Jackson appeared to me..."

Hazel frowned. "Okay" she was taking him seriously like she promised.

"And we had a full on conversation...and...While I was unconscious...I saw him again and we spoke...that's a bit hazy now but it happened...and I don't know what to do with it all...where do I put that?"

"I don't know love but I think it means that he's still around" she smiled and her face strained slightly as she became emotional and reached out and held his hand. "And that he's always looking out for you and that he loves you, he always will" she told him while nodding; sure of what she was saying.

Hazel's words and her own crying made Aaron cry too and he nodded. "I miss him so much"

"Me too...sometimes I hear him, whenever I'm talking to myself or getting in a bit of a tizz I hear him say oh just chill woman it'll be fine...you'll sort it..."

Aaron smiled. "Sounds like him"

Chas walked back into the room. "You up for visitor's kid?" she asked.

"I suppose yeah"

"Good, because Paddy's on his way...he's been beside himself this last week, he wants to see you and so does Cain..."

"Fine by me" he told them and rested his head back.

"It won't be for long love I promise" she told him as she walked over and held his hand again. "I'm so glad your okay...but when I get my hand-"

"You won't do anything"

"He needs to get what's coming to him!"

"Chas this won't do him any good..." Hazel interjected.

"He got what was coming to him mum...and I loved every second of it" he smirked.

"How? Because by the looks of it he legged it...that's not-"

Aaron cut her off again. "Maybe he legged it but my words cut him like a knife and that's worse than anything he's done to me"

"I wouldn't go that far..." Hazel added quietly.

"Hazel's right Aaron, come on love...we have to get him done for this"

"Oh yeah because that works for me doesn't it..." he told her with a frown.

Chas sighed, she wasn't letting Ed get away with it, but she knew why Aaron didn't want to involve the police.

...

Aaron hadn't long been back from his scan and Cain and Paddy were there waiting. He was happy to see them. Chas watched as they all talked and turned to the door when it opened. It was the doctor. "Can I have a word?" he asked.

Chas nodded and followed him out into the corridor. "I have the results of the tests we've ran on Aaron and he will be fine, but I do recommend he uses a wheelchair for a week or so, we can provide one for you"

Chas was elated, she couldn't have been luckier. She got her son back and he was healthy.

"But do make sure he rests...I know what young lads can be like"

Chas chuckled. "Oh trust me doctor, I'll make him rest"

"Right you are then" he smiled. "He'll be able to go home in the morning so if you want to organise some clothes for him..."

"Yes, yes of course, thank you"

Chas walked back in, smiling. "What was that about?" Aaron asked.

"Well you are going home tomorrow...but bad news is you have to use a wheelchair for at least two weeks"

Aaron sighed. "You are kiddin'?"

Hazel chuckled. "Hey...at least you'll get better" she winked.

Aaron smiled but his eyes expressed sadness. "I suppose"

"Nah it won't be too bad mate...you'll have everyone running around after ya...and you'll be inundated with lemon drizzle cake" Cain tried to be positive.

"Exactly and imagine all the attention you'll get in Bar west...because we are going you know...me, you...and anyone else who wants to come..." Hazel told him.

"Hmm...sounds great" he mumbled. "Thing is though...not really after any male attention right now..."

"Oh well then we'll go then..." Paddy sounded genuinely disheartened.

Chas slapped his arm harshly.

"Not like that you idiot!" she shook her head. "Love I know but you have to get back out there...not everyone is like Ed"

"And...You're not too bad looking...surely you'll catch someone's eye..."

Aaron frowned. "Hazel...really? You're Jackson's mum..."

"Yes I' am...and because he's not here means I have to sort of do his job and push you to do things you aren't sure about. You know he'd be saying the same"

"Yeah I guess he would" Aaron agreed, remembering his conversations with him.

"And the wheelchair won't be too bad...I promise you" Chas told him.

"Well I don't have a choice do I?" he smirked.

"Nah not really. Coffee anyone?"

"Yep" Cain replied quickly

"Yeah..." as did Paddy and they all began to leave the room, except Hazel.

"You can go you know" Aaron told her.

"No, I'd rather stay with you" she smiled.

"Alright then but enough about me where have you been? What you been up too?" he asked and watched her and listened as she began telling him stories of her adventures abroad.

TBC...


	9. One Door Closes Another ReOpens

AARON LIVESY – ONE YEAR

"ONE DOOR CLOSES. ANOTHER RE-OPENS."

-This fanfic **follows the next day **after_ Wide Awake _

...

"Oww! Mum!" Aaron yelled as his legs whacked the door frame as she pushed him into the back room of the pub followed by Hazel.

"Ohh I'm sorry love" she apologised, genuinely sounding apologetic.

"Yeah well you see the wheels...yeah? I can move them myself I don't need to be pushed around!"

"Well I was told you had to rest and pushing those wheels around isn't resting in my book love. I'll be careful from now on"

"I hope so; don't wanna end up back in hospital thanks"

Chas sighed and looked at Hazel. "He has no faith in me whatsoever"

Hazel smirked. "He's just agitated. Jackson used to be like that all the time when he first got his chair, well after the novelty faded anyway, you remember don't ya?" she asked Aaron.

Aaron nodded. "Yeah, never forgot Hazel." he spoke miserably and very matter of factly.

"Oh look, I know it seems bad now but you'll be fine, just got to rest for a few weeks that's all" Hazel reassured him.

"Woo and wait for Ed to come back and finish me off eh?"

Hazel sighed and looked to Chas for some help. "That's not the attitude you had yesterday love" Chas told him.

"Yeah well that was yesterday mum, today's a different day, a different outlook and a different mood altogether" he told her quickly. His frustrations were immense and he had to relax.

"You made that clear to us already" she told him. "Brew?" she asked.

"Gunna hold it for me as well?"

"Oh Aaron come on of course she's not! Two weeks. That's all" Hazel told him with a bit more force in her tone this time. "Yes love, a brew would be good right about now" she answered Chas.

A few minutes later Adam walked in full of the joys of spring which majorly contrasted the atmosphere in the room. "Alright guys?"

"I would be if he'd stop moping" Chas called from the kitchen area.

"Just having a bad day that's all" Hazel told him.

"Ahh right well...do you need him?" Adam wondered.

Chas walked into view and frowned. "No, why?" she asked.

"Cause I'm his mate and it looks like he needs cheering up"

"Oh alright then but I don't want him out too long...I'll be in the bar if anything happens"

"Chas. Nothing's going to happen to him"

"I suggest you boys go before she changes her mind" Hazel chuckled.

Adam grinned and took hold of the wheelchair and started pushing Aaron out of the living room.

Hazel stood up off the sofa and walked to the kitchen. "Thanks for letting me stay here Chas, I appreciate it. It won't be for long."

Chas looked up as she poured the water from the kettle into the cups. "Stay as long as you want" she smiled.

...

Aaron let out a huge sigh of relief. "Cheers for that mate"

"Yeah well when you send a text saying SOS I kinda get the idea ya know...hope it came off natural when I walked in there"

Aaron chuckled. "Yeah, yeah mate it was fine, cheers"

Adam placed his hand on Aaron's shoulder and squeezed lightly. "No problem mate, so what you wanna do?"

"Ermm...I wanna have some fun"

"Fun as in...?" Adam wondered.

"Push me to the top of the village and I'll tell ya" he turned and grinned.

Adam frowned, reluctant but did as his mate said and began pushing him up to the top of the village.

Once there Adam stopped and put on the brake to the wheelchair and stood looking down the village. "What now?" he asked.

"Now mate you're gunna take off the brake" Aaron said with a smirk.

Adam let out a laugh. "No chance, your mum will kill me!"

"She's busy! And anyway you can run after me so you won't be far behind if anything happens"

"But I don't want anything to happen mate"

"Oh so what if it does, come on!" he urged him. "And anyway nothing can happen cause I plan on getting completely smashed tonight in bar west with you...I'm not sitting in there all night..."

"You sure about that mate?"

"Yeah" Aaron nodded. "Gotta move on"

"Alright then, you ready"

Aaron rubbed his hands together. "Oh yes"

"Alright then" Adam said with a frown, he thought that Aaron seemed to be a little reckless and he'd keep an eye on it, but he did understand that with everything that he'd been through fun might just be what he wanted and he couldn't deny him that. Adam flicked up the brakes on the chair and gave Aaron a gentle push away and watched with a wary face as he began to roll down the village, and with each metre that passed his speed picked up.

Aaron began to laugh hysterically as he passed villagers on the street, looking at him completely confused. Adam was several metres behind and was laughing too.

Chas walked out of the pub with a green glass holder and started collecting a few glasses that were left on the tables. She frowned when she heard laughing and looked down the village and her eyes widened. "HEY!" she yelled as loud as she could and put the glass holder down and started running after Aaron and Adam.

David was stood outside the shop putting some vegetables out when he heard and saw Aaron rolling down the street laughing, he frowned and dropped the box and ran out onto the road to stop him. It took some doing but he managed to grab the handles and spin him round so that the force of his pull didn't push him from the chair.

Aaron sighed. "I was having fun there"

"Yeah maybe mate but most of us were in the pub the night of your accident and we heard your mum scream when she found you at the bottom of the stairs, I can still hear it now and I don't wanna hear it again. You've gotta be careful."

Chas stopped outside the shop, a stern look on her face. Adam stood getting his breath back then looked to his side and saw her standing beside him. He jumped purely because he didn't expect her there. She quickly whacked him in the arm. "What the hell are you doing? In fact don't tell me! Just listen! Whatever that was-"

"It was fun mum" Aaron told her. "And it's not Adam's fault. I wanted to do it"

"That was not fun, it was dangerous and you Adam should know better! How irresponsible can you be? You call yourself a mate yeah? Well your mate, my son had several operations to make sure he stayed with us, and on top of that he hasn't got the best back in the world right now and if he fell-"

"Alright, alright...I'm sorry but he would have gone and done it without me at some point"

Chas placed her hands on her hips and leaned into him. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, you're doing his head in."

Aaron couldn't help but smirk and lower his head, David was smirking too and quickly looked away.

Chas looked at Aaron ignoring that they all found it funny, she was a nervous wreck and upset that he'd gone and done that. "You, home now"

Aaron sighed. "See ya later" he told them as Chas began pushing him back up to the pub. "I'll text you about tonight mate!" he called back to Adam.

"No problem mate, see ya then" Adam replied.

"What's happening tonight?" Chas asked him quickly.

"I'm going to bar west with Adam"

Chas laughed slightly. "Oh no you're not."

"Oh yes I 'am" he told her with a nod of his head. "You can't stop me mum"

"I can try" she told him as he lifted the chair onto the step up to the pub doors.

"But you won't."

"And how do I know you're not gunna do something stupid? Because it hasn't escaped my attention that my son decided to go and play on the train tracks"

"Mum! Shut up!"

"No..." she looked around the pub. "Maybe people should know"

"And what will that achieve"

"More sets of eyes watching you, because I can't twenty four seven"

Aaron sighed and remained quiet as she took him through to the back.

...

Hours later as night began to set in; Aaron was wheeled into bar west by Adam. "You looking forward to this mate?" he asked.

"Uh yeah, bit unsure now that I'm here though"

"You'll be alright" he smiled as they stopped at the bar. "Two pints please"

The barman nodded and set about getting their drinks.

"I'll get these" Aaron told him as he started rummaging for his wallet.

"Nah mate I've got these. You can get the next lot though" he smiled.

Aaron nodded. Adam was a great friend, he always would be. He loved him in a way a friend could love another. He didn't know what he'd do without him sometimes.

They got their drinks and they moved to a table where Adam helped him out of the wheelchair. "Still a chair I suppose"

"Yeah but it's a change right?" Aaron said with a smile and reached for his pint. "Just occurred to me that I shouldn't drink this...medication and everything"

"Yeah I thought that too but I daren't tell you not too" Adam laughed.

"I'm not gunna go mad so it should be alright" he told him and pouted as he thought about it then brought the glass closer to his mouth and took a drink.

Adam smiled and shook his head at him then took a sip of his own pint.

...

"Alright boys? It's been a while!" Flynn yelled over the music as he approached the table.

Aaron frowned, he remembered the last time he saw Flynn, he was a bit harsh towards him. "Alright mate?"

Flynn nodded. "Yeah...yeah you?...Or not?" he said and chuckled as he saw the wheelchair.

Aaron smiled.

"The muppet fell down the stairs" Adam told him.

"Oh right well make sure you're careful next time right?" Flynn told him with a smirk as he joined their table.

Aaron looked at him unaware of the spark in his own eyes. Adam however did and smiled slightly as he watched. "So what you up to tonight then?" Aaron asked.

"Just on a date actually, I saw you come in, he's just popped to the loo, thought I'd come over and say hi" Flynn smiled.

"Oh good for you mate" Adam was pleased for him.

"What's he like then?"

"Perfect" Flynn replied but his grin said it all, then he turned to see if his date had come out. "Oh here he is"

Aaron looked around, then the image became clear and his heartbeat quickened and he started to silently panic. Adam saw his friend's reaction. "It's alright..." he leaned in and told him quietly in his ear.

"Wondered where you'd got too" Ed smiled at Flynn and realised who he was sat with and he swallowed hard as he looked Aaron in the eyes. "D-Do you wanna get out of here?" he asked.

Flynn nodded. "Yeah sure" he then turned to the boys. "That's us off; I'll see you lads around yeah?"

Adam nodded while Aaron was sat frozen. "Yeah sure mate"

Flynn smiled and began walking off after Ed.

"Flynn!" Aaron yelled.

"Aaron! What are you doing?"

"Making sure the same doesn't happen to him!" Aaron replied through gritted teeth.

"Yeah?" Flynn said as he stopped at their table.

"Um...that guy...Ed right?"

Flynn nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Um...I don't know how to put this so...I'll just say it...I didn't fall down the stairs mate, Ed's my ex...He pushed me. You don't wanna get anywhere near him mate"

"Funny...you said the same to me...jealousy doesn't suit you Aaron" he told him and walked off.

Aaron sighed and rested back against the chair he was in.

"You tried mate" Adam supported him.

"Yeah but it mightn't be enough" he told him sadly and reached for his pint.

...

Aaron was resting his head against Adam's shoulder just watching everyone enjoying themselves. He felt drunk, this time a lot quicker than normal due to his medication. "I'm sorry" he mumbled.

Adam turned and looked at him. "Why mate?"

Aaron let out a breath and shrugged. "Just everything"

"Nah, you're alright mate" he smiled. "Just pleased your here to be honest"

Aaron smiled and lifted up from his shoulder. "Help me out will ya?"

Adam frowned. "Erm why?"

"I want a smoke don't I?" he told him flippantly as he shuffled back into his chair.

"You haven't smoked in ages!" Adam shouted and began to laugh.

"Yeah well...just fancy it...call me a social smoker!"

"Yeah right, come on then..."

...

"Good job the only entrance isn't just those stairs" Adam chuckled.

"Yeah good job, you go back inside, I won't be long...need to sober up anyway"

"You sure?" Adam double checked.

Aaron nodded. "Yeah, I'll call ya if I need you"

"No worries mate, see you in a bit" Adam replied and walked back inside, and looked back at Aaron once more before going back inside.

Aaron looked around and smiled; he loved that bar, so many memories. He took out his ten pack of cigarettes and took one out and lit it quickly then decided to go for a stroll. He stopped beside an alley and frowned when he heard muffled crying. He looked into the dark alley, he couldn't see a thing. "Hello?" he called.

Flynn quickly turned and looked to the end of the alley and saw Aaron in his chair. He managed to get to his feet but the pain was overwhelming. "Aaron?"

"Flynn?" Aaron called back, his tone surprised, he threw his cigarette down and he began to wheel himself into the dark alley. The further in he went his eyes began to adjust to the darkness and he saw him clearly and the blood. "Oh Jesus!" Aaron exclaimed and he began to move himself out of his chair.

"No...No...Aaron...I'm alright"

Aaron shook his head. "No mate, no you're not" he told him then let out a painful cry as he landed on the ground awkwardly.

"You didn't have to do that Aaron, you've gotta be careful" Flynn told him as he sniffed and wiped away the blood from around his eye.

"Yeah I did, you need some help mate...it was Ed wasn't it?" he asked.

Flynn nodded and started to cry. "H-H-He got mad that I was talking to you...we started arguing when we left the bar and he pushed me down here and beat me a-and..." Flynn couldn't say it.

"Ahh mate..." Aaron shook his head and looked up into the dark sky then quickly looked back at him. "It's alright...I know..."

Flynn frowned. "You do?"

"Yeah...he did the same to me in France, that's why I'm home because I managed to escape him...well barely...ended up in that chair after he forced my head into a wall then threw me down the stairs in my home"

Unaware to both lads, Ed stood at the top of the alley listening, and his expressions were one of hatred and pure malice.

"I'm sorry..." Flynn told him

Aaron reached out and placed his hand on his shoulder, chuckling slightly. "Why? Nothing to be sorry for wasn't your fault..." the situation then became awkward as they were looking at each other intensely.

Aaron frowned his mind going in overdrive as he thought. "I-I was never ready, I couldn't be ready after Jackson died, an-and I'm sorry for the way i spoke to you in there last time we met..." Aaron swallowed hard. "I've always liked you, but I didn't think there was a spark...until earlier...and now...I wasn't jealous though...I was scared for you and he's gone and done it again, but if you were with someone else...it probably would have been jealously...and I know I have no right but..."

"Aaron..." Flynn said softly.

"No please, I have to be honest..."

"No...no Aaron..." Flynn started to edge away along the wall.

Aaron turned and saw the outline of someone coming into the alley and he joined Flynn in moving back.

"HEY! Ed right?" a voice came out of nowhere and Ed stopped and turned.

"Yeah that's me" he frowned in reply.

"Good, just wanted to make sure" Paddy then swung his fist into Ed's face which knocked him into the wall, and then Paddy pinned him up against the wall.

Aaron's eyes widened and quietly told Flynn to stay quiet.

"I think me and you need to have a little discussion about my Aaron..."

Ed started to chuckle. "Oh yeah...got what coming to him mate"

"Is that so?"

Ed nodded. "He loved every minute of it"

"I see...his family didn't like spending a week in hospital while he was in a coma though...feel good did it? Knowing you caused that. Aaron has never had an easy life, EVER and then you come into his life knowing that and he moves away with you, it was hard to let him go because I love him like a son but he needed it...but he didn't need what it turned out to be!" Paddy raged, his voice becoming angrier by the second.

"Paddy..." Aaron spoke.

Paddy looked into the alley. "Aaron, what you doing?"

"Flynn's down here...he's done it again, don't let him go...we're coming out"

"I won't" Paddy then strengthened his hold on Ed. "Amazing what you can do when you love someone isn't it"

...

"Can you help me back in that thing?" Aaron asked.

"Sure..."

After Flynn helped Aaron back in his chair, he pushed him out of the alley where Paddy was holding Ed back, and then the full extent of Flynn's injuries were there for Paddy to see.

"This can't go on Aaron!" Paddy urged him. "Something has to be done"

Aaron nodded, he knew that. "I'll call the police..." Aaron began and then took out his phone.

"Aaron...you know what that'll mean..." Paddy told him softly.

"Yeah I know" he smiled warmly at his father. "Prison..."

"What?" Flynn asked.

"It's a long story but it's not what you think..."

"Wait...I'll do it...the evidence is all over my face...you'll have to go though Aaron...I'll call you when it's over"

Aaron nodded. "Stay with him, make something up? Say you saw him hitting him or something?"

"Will it work?" Paddy asked.

"I'll make it work Paddy" Flynn told him.

Ed smirked at Aaron. "And what makes you think I'll stay quiet..."

Aaron scrunched his face and shrugged. "I don't...but you never mess with the Dingles mate..." then Aaron nodded towards Paddy. "And honorary members...I'm one step ahead of you now...do your worst"

"You know I will" he promised.

Aaron nodded. "Good" then he elbowed Ed in the groin. "Kinda what I'm limited to nowadays, but it felt good. See ya Ed, have a nice life and all that"

"Aaron, its dialling...it's the town centre it won't take them long...please just go" Flynn pleaded.

Aaron nodded. "Erm Adams still inside" he started wheeling himself away out of sight.

"I'll sort Adam mate go on home" Paddy reassured him.

...

A few hours later Paddy walked into the back room of the pub with Flynn. Aaron was sat nervously on the couch. "Well?"

Flynn then smiled. "He's been arrested and they've taken our statements"

"It's unlikely he'll get bail" Paddy added.

Aaron nodded. "Good, I'm glad"

"Are you alright mate? You seem..."

"Sad?" Aaron nodded. "Yeah I' am a bit...it was all just an illusion...he put it on until I was out of the way of family and friends and then..." he stopped and sighed. "What were you doing in town anyway Paddy?"

"I was out on a call and I drove back through town, I saw him and I just saw red if I'm honest..."

"I'm glad you were there" Aaron smiled at him. "Thankyou"

"No need. I better go before Rhona sends out a search party..." he chuckled. "Oh...do you want a lift home first Flynn?"

Flynn frowned slightly. "Erm, no thanks...I think I'm gunna stay with Aaron..."

"Suit yourself" Paddy smiled. "Get yourself cleaned up...Chas won't mind, I doubt she'll even wake up now till the morning anyway"

"Very true" Aaron replied with a smile, and then glanced over at Flynn.

"Night boys"

"Night" they replied in unison and Paddy left.

"I'll just go and lock the door behind him" Aaron said and started to move into his chair.

"No...Just stay there, I'll do it"

Aaron nodded and watched Flynn walk out.

Flynn walked back in seconds later and closed the living room door and stood against it looking at Aaron. "So...Wanna finish that conversation you started earlier...?"

Aaron smirked slightly and nodded...

TBC...


	10. This Is Where The Chapter Ends

AARON LIVESY – ONE YEAR

"THIS IS WHERE THE CHAPTER ENDS. A NEW ONE NOW BEGINS"

-This fanfic **follows the next day **after_ One Door Closes. Another Re-Opens. _

...

Aaron woke up on the sofa, he couldn't see Flynn anywhere and he panicked slightly.

"It's alright" Flynn smirked as he popped his head around from the kitchen. "I'm here"

"Ahh..." Aaron began to smile. "Good...Are you okay?"

Flynn stopped what he was doing and looked at him properly. "Yeah...just gotta bounce back you know"

"Yeah but not within twenty four hours mate..."

"Yeah I know but it's happened" Flynn nodded. "And I just have to get on with it and besides I did enough crying last night" he smirked.

"I don't mind"

"I know...and our talk..." Flynn smirked. "Quite a revelation that was"

Aaron chuckled. "Yeah, just got me thinking about what really matters you know"

Flynn walked back to the sofa carrying two cups of coffee and he sat beside Aaron again.

"You got cleaned up then?" Aaron asked.

Flynn nodded. "Yeah, hurt a bit"

"I bet...listen you do know I'm gunna have to go away don't you?"

Flynn sighed and nodded. "Only for a few weeks though right? Give it enough time for the police to realise you're not here"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah, shouldn't be too long"

"Good cause...I'll miss you" Flynn smirked and felt embarrassed.

Aaron chuckled. "I'll miss you too...I guess...I think" he frowned as he confused himself.

"Oh cheers"

"You know what I mean"

Flynn looked back to Aaron. "Yeah, I do" he smiled and reached out and placed his hands over Aaron's. "How are you feeling anyway?"

"Ahh ya know, bit sore, legs are stiff...headaches come every now and then"

"You'll be alright" Flynn reassured him.

...

Aaron wheeled himself through the graveyard and saw Hazel at Jackson's grave; he smiled. He guessed she'd be there. "Hey" he spoke softly.

Hazel turned and smiled. "Hey love, are you alright?"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah...my mum tell you about last night?"

Hazel nodded "Yeah, how's Flynn doing?"

"Erm, I dunno really...he just says that it happened and he's gotta move on"

"That's a good attitude" Hazel nodded as she glanced back at the headstone.

"Yeah but come on..." Aaron pulled a wary face. He shook his head slightly. "Anyway I didn't come to talk about that really...how do you feel about a holiday?" he asked.

Hazel turned and smiled. "You mean an escape for a few weeks till things settle down kind of holiday?"

Aaron chuckled. "Yeah, something like that"

"How soon?"

"Soon as, today if possible" Aaron told her.

"Alright. Leave it with me"

"Thanks Hazel"

"You're welcome my love" she smiled. "You better go and pack..."

Aaron nodded. "I've got some money; I don't expect you to pay for it all"

"I know, but you've done so much for me...and for Jackson, I think I should give back, it's only fair"

"I appreciate it"

"I know...come on...we've gotta get sorted, hopefully we'll be out of here today and we can't miss that now can we? Bloody police...but what you did for Adam..." she nodded. "I'm so proud of you"

Aaron smiled and watched Hazel walk away then he looked at Jackson's headstone. He smiled. "You're right. I did wanna see her, I'm glad she came...and I'm gunna do what you wanted aswell. I'm gunna live and me and Flynn are kind of..." he frowned. "Well I dunno what we are, it was unexpected actually but I guess it's just the way it's meant to be, and I do like him I can't deny that, but you...you will always be the one." Aaron began to tear up, and he struggled with the tears more than ever before. "I-I feel like I'm saying goodbye to you and it hurts...I'm only going away a few weeks but I know that's not why I'm crying..." he sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "I'm crying because it feels like I'm really moving on now...and I know I'll never ever forget you but..." Aaron shrugged. "I'm not making any sense...it just feels wrong but I know I've gotta do it you aren't here anymore" Aaron sighed. "I love you Jackson, I always will and no matter where I' am you'll always be with me and I look forward to that day when I see you again, and I don't mean that in a wanting to die way either, I just look forward to it, you've helped me so, so much in life and in death...even if those visions of you weren't real, you left an imprint on me and it-you have helped me, you really have changed my life" Aaron cried silently and wiped his tears away quickly then turned his chair and began to make his way out of the graveyard.

...

"Oh for god sake mum, I'm going!" Aaron yelled.

"You can't possibly think you can go abroad in your state"

"Do you want me in prison?" he asked.

Chas sighed. "Of course not"

"Well then...mum it's only a few weeks until everything settles down" he explained when there was a knock on the living room door and Cain popped his head in.

"You got them?" Aaron asked.

Cain nodded as he walked in holding his old pair of crutches. "Yeah...try them out"

"Are you actually letting this happen?" Chas yelled at Cain.

"Sis, the police will be round soon because Ed isn't going to keep shut about this, they'll tell him that Aaron was in France with him and that he's here, he needs to go"

Chas was on the brink of tears and Aaron watched her. "This isn't about me going is it?" he wondered.

Chas shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"It's about me not coming back" Aaron surmised.

Chas let out a sniffle and turned to her son. "Yeah"

"Come here..." he told her and started to slowly stand, wincing slightly at the pain but he did it nonetheless. When his mum stood in front of him he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I'm coming back mum"

"You bloody better" she let out a chuckle. "I love you son"

"I love you too, Hazel will be back soon, wanna help me pack?" he asked as he pulled away.

Chas nodded and started walking to the stairs. "I'll bring some of your things down"

Aaron nodded and walked around getting used to the crutches.

"How are they?" Cain asked.

"Yeah fine Cain, cheers"

"Not a problem look, take care of yourself alright?"

Aaron nodded and smiled at his uncle. "I will"

A while later Aaron's bag was packed; and he and Chas sat on the sofa waiting for Hazel to finish getting ready "How are you and Flynn?" Chas wondered.

"Erm...I'm not sure to be honest...we talked...but things were kinda left up in the air, I don't know" he flashed a smile. "Maybe I'll see him when I get back"

"Yeah" she smiled.

"Right, that's me ready...are you kiddo?" Hazel said as she walked into the living room.

Aaron nodded and began to stand. "Definitely..."

"Right then, let's get in the car, I'm driving you to the airport"

"Thanks Chas" Hazel smiled.

Hazel and Aaron followed her out. "Where are we going anyway?" Aaron wondered.

"Cyprus and if you're lucky we'll go see the pyramids"

Aaron frowned. "But they're in Egypt aren't they?"

Hazel chuckled. "Yes, it's called a boat trip...only overnight or two...I dunno something like that anyway"

Aaron was impressed. "Look forward to it"

...

Aaron stood waiting for Hazel to finish checking them both in, Chas stood with Aaron and gave him some money for which he was grateful. "Thanks mum..."

Chas smiled. "You're welcome"

"Aaron!" Adam's voice yelled across the check in area as he ran into the airport.

Aaron turned and smiled and walked up to his friend and hugged him. "You are coming back right?" Adam wondered.

"Why is everyone thinking I'm not?" Aaron chuckled. "Yeah I 'am..."

"Ahh good" Adam smiled. "Take care mate and have a good time yeah?"

Aaron smirked and nodded. "I will do" he then hugged him for a few seconds and let go and turned to Hazel who was done checking in. "Um...looks like I'm off..."

Adam nodded. "See you soon mate...Oh, there's one thing you forgot..." he winked then Adam walked to the exit.

Aaron frowned, what was he on about?

Chas walked up to Aaron. "Right then you...no mushy goodbyes this time, no crying" she smiled. "Just have a good time"

Aaron chuckled. "I will, I'll see you soon mum"

"See ya love" she told him and kissed his forehead then walked away meeting up with Adam at the exit.

Aaron watched them go and then turned to Hazel with a smile. "Ready then?" he asked.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yeah, let's go" he replied and they both started walking to the escalator, both talking, and Hazel double checking he was ok on his crutches.

...

"Aaron!" Flynn yelled as he ran to the escalator as he saw them about to get on it.

Both Aaron and Hazel stopped and turned around and saw him running to them. Hazel smiled warmly. "Go on love, we've got a few minutes"

Aaron nodded and walked to meet him. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't Adam tell you?" he asked.

"Oh...that's what he meant..." Aaron smirked.

"I came to say bye..."

"It's only a few weeks" he reminded yet another person.

"Yeah but still..." Flynn sighed. "Look. Last night you saved me"

"Hardly." Aaron told him.

"Yeah alright, it happened but there was always a chance I got to like him and he did it again. You saved me Aaron and I'm grateful, then you said stuff that was completely out of the blue, I mean I know we had some sort of a history but I never expected you to say what you did in that alleyway and last night you opened up to me about everything and you listened to me back and supported me...there is a spark, I feel it too and if I'm honest with you and myself...I could fall insanely in love with you"

Aaron frowned but his lips curled into a smile and he leaned forward and kissed him and held it for a few seconds then pulled away to which they then looked at each other. "What you said last year at the bus stop when you went to kiss me and I backed away, you said there better be a next time...I think that was it" Aaron told him with a smile.

Flynn smiled too and placed his hand on Aaron's cheek and pulled him in for a more passionate kiss that lasted until they ran out of breath; Aaron felt light and warm, and happy, strangely...he never thought he could be. "Two weeks" he told him. "And I'm back"

Flynn nodded. "I'll be waiting"

Aaron smiled. "I'll see you soon" the look he gave Flynn said he meant it.

Flynn nodded. "Go on...don't wanna miss your flight..." he told him as he tried to hide the emotion that he felt as he was already watching Aaron go so soon as they were at the very beginning of something that could hopefully be special.

Aaron looked at him one last time for a while and turned and walked back to Hazel who was standing by the escalator waiting for him."Right" Aaron sighed. "Let's go..."

Hazel smiled and they both stepped onto the escalator. Aaron didn't look back; he couldn't otherwise he'd end up staying he knew that much. A long break awaited him while things settled down and he was going to rest. He promised himself that, if not for himself but for his mum especially and all of his loved ones. He didn't want to mess up his recovery only to cause hurt for them once again. He couldn't do that. And who better to keep him in check? Hazel. He smiled and looked at her as they stepped off the escalator. "You're amazing, just had to let you know"

Hazel smiled and her eyes filled slightly. "You too kid" she smiled and they continued on their way to the departure lounge.

THE END


End file.
